


Stars Over Cities

by Whistlepunk12



Series: Giornara Week 2020 [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, I can't tag but we're vibing, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistlepunk12/pseuds/Whistlepunk12
Summary: We self indulging!! Here's some names and shit bcus this au is entirely too involved and it is ALL in my brainMentioned:Goldenstar: dio, hes dead.The Eclipse: Goldenstar's rogue group, on former EmberClan territory. Currently leaderlessShoreslash: N'doul, Eclipse deputyWhitesnake: Pucci, Eclipse medicine catLionstar: Jonathan, SunClan leaderSunClan: part 1 and 2 characters vibe thereAppearing:Goldenpaw: Giorno, dilute calico with curled earsNorange: Narancia, mostly black calico with a missing right eyeFig: Bruno, white spotted tabby with a collarSilvermane: tall lilac pointPanna: fugo, cream and white tom with vitiligo and heavy scarring around where his collar would beSalad: Mista, ginger and blue tabby bobtail tom with a collar
Relationships: Narancia Ghirga/Giorno Giovanna
Series: Giornara Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637269
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> We self indulging!! Here's some names and shit bcus this au is entirely too involved and it is ALL in my brain 
> 
> Mentioned:
> 
> Goldenstar: dio, hes dead.  
> The Eclipse: Goldenstar's rogue group, on former EmberClan territory. Currently leaderless  
> Shoreslash: N'doul, Eclipse deputy  
> Whitesnake: Pucci, Eclipse medicine cat  
> Lionstar: Jonathan, SunClan leader  
> SunClan: part 1 and 2 characters vibe there
> 
> Appearing:
> 
> Goldenpaw: Giorno, dilute calico with curled ears  
> Norange: Narancia, mostly black calico with a missing right eye  
> Fig: Bruno, white spotted tabby with a collar  
> Silvermane: tall lilac point  
> Panna: fugo, cream and white tom with vitiligo and heavy scarring around where his collar would be  
> Salad: Mista, ginger and blue tabby bobtail tom with a collar

Goldenpaw stuck close to Fig’s side as he led him to where his “team” was. He wasn’t one to trust rogues, and certainly wasn’t one to trust strangers, but something about Fig was special. Sort of like how he felt for Lionstar. Probably how he was supposed to feel for Whitesnake and Shoreslash. Definitely weird to feel for a cat he just met. But here he was, following him like a little lost kit. 

The place where Fig finally stops is a twoleg nest - a restaurant, he'd called it- long since abandoned. He leaps in through the window with a practiced ease, and when Goldenpaw follows suit without much struggle, he looks legitimately impressed. Seems like he really doesn't know what a warrior is capable of.

Sunlight is steaming through the broken windows of the abandoned restaurant, floating dust visible in the ray of light. Goldenpaw hears Fig's team before he sees them. A blue and ginger bobtail with a red collar is ranting about something to a tall silver-grey cat who hardly seems to be listening, while two scruffy looking toms- one a calico with a missing eye, the other cream and white with scars around his throat and shoulder- are wrestling on the ground, growling softly at each other. 

Everyone freezes when they see Fig and him. The bobtail stops mid-sentence, and the big silver cat is actually paying attention. Missing-eye freezes from where they have the cream cat pinned to the floor. Those last two especially are looking at Goldenpaw specifically, eyes widening. They look at each other for a moment, and both nod. Goldenpaw has no idea what  _ that  _ was about. The calico scrambles away from his friend and over to him.

"Meowdy! I'm Norange!" he meows, boisterously going right up into to Goldenpaw's face. "Like the twoleg food, but with a 'nuh'! If Fig thinks you're cool, than you MUST be! He's the smartest cat I know!"

Goldenpaw is taken aback by how forward the cat- Norange, apparently, is being, but for once he finds himself not particularly minding. Green eyes meet a purple one, and Goldenpaw decides right in that moment that this gang is pretty alright. 

Before Goldenpaw can respond, Norange is talking again. “That ginger and blue fella is Salad,” The bobtailed tom in question is back to freaking out, gesturing wildly at the four mice at his feet. “That tom’s my best friend Panna,” The cream and white tom is staring at Goldenpaw curiously. “And the big grumpy fella is Silvermane!” 

Grumpy is not the word Goldenpaw would have used to describe Silvermane. He’s staring, too, but there’s an intensity to it that makes his fur bristle. Nervously, he steps towards Norange a little.

“Well,” Fig meows after a beat of silence. “I have something I need to do quickly in the back room. Stay here and make your acquaintances. I’ll return shortly.” Without another word, he walks off, not even waiting for Panna’s curt “Yes, sir.”

With Fig gone, Goldenpaw feels newly awkward, but Norange shoots him an encouraging grin. “Hello there, everyone. My name is Goldenpaw.”

"A warrior apprentice, huh?" Silvermane's voice is low and calculating. "What clan are you from?"

Goldenpaw hesitates for a moment, not sure whether or not he should answer. Eventually, he decides that if he wants to become leader, he needs to gain these cats' trust. And offering his own seems like the best way to do it. "I lived in SunClan when I was very young," he meows. "But I've spent most of my life with The Eclipse!"

Silvermane's eyes narrow. "Golden is a family name, then?" There's something in his voice that Goldenpaw couldn't quite pick up on. 

"Yes!" he meows confidently. "My clan has told me about my father and how great he was for as long as I've been there. I want to be just like Goldenstar!" He steps forward, head held high. This is the part where he tells them his dream, and he's going to follow through on it. "I'm going to be a clan leader one day! I couldn't do it back in The Eclipse, so I'm going to do it here. I'm going to earn my place as deputy, and become leader! I'll be Goldenstar too." 

All the rogues in the room look awestruck at his words- all of them except for Silvermane, who pads over to Goldenpaw with pinned ears and bristling fur. "Listen here, kit. SunClan clearly never told you about what kind of cat Goldenstar  _ really  _ was. You're NOT going to be anything like him. I don't know why Fig trusts you, but-" There's venom in his tone. He speaks directly into Goldenpaw's ear when he continues, "-if I see any indication of you going down that path, I'll see that you meet his fate far earlier than he did." 

The scrutiny and threats aren’t something new to Goldenpaw. He freezes under Silvermane’s gaze. 

“Can it, crowfood!” Norange pushes himself between Goldenpaw and Silvermane. He seems to have even less clue about what the grey tom is talking about than Goldenpaw does, but he stands up for him all the same. “Fig told us he trusted him, and he hasn’t done anything wrong! Quit acting like some mean old alley cat!” His tone is like he’s reprimanding a friend who took a joke too far. He doesn’t seem to have picked up on the legitimate animosity that Silvermane felt. 

All the same, Goldenpaw feels better with someone sticking up for him. He can see Panna and Salad in the background, silently agreeing with him. But Norange was the first to act. He appreciates that. 

Before Silvermane has a chance to snark back at his friend, Fig returns. He takes one look at the bristling fur of everyone in the room and sighs. This doesn’t seem like the first fight like this he’s had to deal with.

“Norange, go show Goldenpaw how city hunting is done.” Fig very clearly just wants to get them out of the room for a while, but when Goldenpaw sees how happy Norange is about this development, he pretty quickly starts feeling the same way.

“Well, Norange, lead the way!”

As they bound out of the building, Goldenpaw looks over his shoulder to see Fig pulling Silvermane to the side.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's chapter 2! For day 5: battle! Again, Here's the names!
> 
> Mentioned:
> 
> Octopus: Polpo  
> Sailor: Sale, slim, spiky-furred ginger tom  
> Appearing:
> 
> Goldenpaw: Giorno, dilute calico with curled ears  
> Norange: Narancia, mostly black calico with a missing right eye  
> Fig: Bruno, white spotted tabby with a collar  
> Silvermane: Abbacchio tall lilac point  
> Panna: Fugo, cream and white tom with vitiligo and heavy scarring around where his collar would be  
> Salad: Mista, ginger and blue tabby bobtail tom with a collar  
> Una: Trish, A sliky-coated red cameo molly with a collar  
> Perry: Pericolo, short and stout grey tom with an alternating lazy eye  
> Zucchini: Zucchero, big lanky silver tom
> 
> (I know zucchero means sugar and sale means salt I just don't care)

When Goldenpaw comes back with his  _ third  _ rat, Norange is more than a little impressed. He'd known, vaguely, what a warrior was capable of when it came to hunting because of Silvermane, but from a cat  _ his age _ , it's still a sight to see. His hunting skills are  _ incredible _ .

  


He brings back a couple poisoned rats on top of those three, but still. Norange just explains, and they carry on. There isn't much he has to teach Goldenpaw about hunting. He's pretty sure Fig just wanted them out of the building. 

  


It's pretty quickly that they have six rats, and as there's six members of the team, that should be plenty. Goldenpaw, apparently, has the same thought, and voices it before Norange gets a chance to.

  


"This is all we need, right? We should head back." 

  


There's a direction and authority to Goldenpaw's voice,despite the question, that Norange is immediately drawn to. He knows that he shouldn't rely on others to make his decisions as much as he does, but it's still comforting to be around somebody he can trust to tell him what the right one is. 

  


"Sounds good!" Norange doesn't mention this particular weird complex, instead cheerily responding. "We went farther away than we  _ really  _ needed to, it'll be a decent walk back! And unless you can carry four rats, we gotta make more than one trip!" He doesn't ask before picking up two rats in his mouth, which is more than he can comfortably carry, but he wants to impress Goldenpaw. And also doesn't want to make three trips. Goldenpaw follows suit, albeit only picking up one. 

  


With that, they're off back towards the restaurant, bringing dinner. Norange hopes Silvermane will have calmed down by the time they get back. He doesn't like to talk much about his past, but if it's anything like the rest of theirs, it's a rough one. He tries not to pry. 

  


Before they get far, however, they're stopped by an unfamiliar pair of cats. The first is a stout grey tom, who's lazy eye seems to switch every time Norange looks back at him. The other is a molly with flecks of red and white throughout her fur that even out to be about pink. She looks a bit like Panna, though much fuller and a little taller, and he wonders whether her twolegs care as much about looks as his did. She clearly  _ is _ a kittypet; if her plush, well-groomed fur and how she's visibly well-fed isn't enough of an indication, she has the collar to prove it. 

  


"Rats, huh? You eat more like dogs than cats. Both of those for you?" She flicks her tail. 

  


Ok, kittypet or not, Norange does  _ not _ like the haughty look in her eyes. What does  _ she _ know about street life? Without thinking, he immediately runs over and goes to scratch her, but the moment his claws touch her, her eyes flash white and she whirls around. In one smooth motion, she shoulders him off and flips him onto his back, pinning him to the ground. He goes down growling. She snarls right back. Goldenpaw looks about to run over and pull her off when the lazy eyed tom speaks up. 

  


"Hey! Hey Una, knock it off!" He steps towards them and the pink molly(Una, apparently)'s head snaps up. She lets Norange up, and he relaxes a little, but she doesn't look in the least bit sorry. 

  


The old tom, on the other hand, immediately apologizes for her. "I'm sorry about that, bud. She doesn't like being touched without her permission." 

  
  


Norange immediately feels bad. He knows cats who aren't comfortable with touch; he was like that for a while, and Panna even still is only comfortable with other members of the team. When you go to attack someone, your first thought usually isn't to wonder if they're touch averse, but now he recognizes the fear in her eyes. "Nah, it's whatever."

  


"Alright. Well, hello you two. My name is Perry. You're with Fig, right?" The grey tom speaks up first, nodding towards Norange. He may have no idea who the old tom is, but apparently the opposite isn't true. 

  


"Yes!" he meows, and then quickly adds "-sir! Yes sir! Goldenpaw too!" The tom looks pleased with the formality, unnecessary as Norange thinks it is.

  


"Okay then. I've found the right cats. Can you take me to him?" 

  


"Why?" Goldenpaw speaks up before Norange can agree. 

  


"I'm sorry?" 

  


"Why should we listen to you? Why should we  _ trust  _ you? We don't know who you are." Goldenpaw sounds like he's genuinely curious, but there's a thinly veiled challenge in his tone. Perry- as his name apparently is- looks taken aback and a little impressed. Like he isn't used to being challenged. How he managed that with Una in his charge? Norange does not know.

  


“That isn’t something I’m at liberty to discuss with you trainees.” Norange sees him give Goldenpaw an odd look. Not bad, just  _ odd.  _ The two of them look to be in some kind of stalemate (or Goldenpaw is just taking his time considering) and Una looks unbelievably done with the whole situation, so Norange steps in.

  


“We can manage that! Come on, I’ll show you to his spot!” Norange is confident that Fig could take these cats easily if he needed to, and the rest of the team would be more than willing to back him up. He gives Goldenpaw a wary look, and he nods in response. “Follow me!”

~

  


As the four cats make their way to Fig’s restaurant, their rats lie forgotten in favor of what is evidently a more pressing matter. Perry doesn’t even bother to dodge Norange’s questions, he just refuses to answer them. Eventually he stops asking. 

  


They're hardly halfway there when Norange feels claws in his ankle, just for a moment. Of course, he whirls around, snarling, but he doesn’t see anything. Perry and Una give him weird looks. Goldenpaw just looks concerned. 

  


Norange, frankly, doesn’t care if some strangers he barely cares about think he’s crazy. He feels a droplet on blood trickle down his ankle and he  _ knows _ he isn’t crazy. “There’s someone else here,” he meows, glancing nervously around. Perry immediately shifts closer to Una; he doesn’t seem to entirely believe him, but he’s evidently very serious about protecting Una. Goldenpaw pauses his steps. “Should we look around?” 

  


Norange shakes his head. “I’ll look around, and catch up in a minute!” Goldenpaw looks a little hesitant, but he nods and walks on, gesturing for Perry and Una to follow. 

  


Now alone, Norange starts sniffing around the edges of the alley, looking up fire escapes and keeping his ears pricked. He’s sure he’s been thorough in his investigation, but he doesn’t see anything at all. He’s just about to call it quits and head back to the others when a heavy paw slams his head into the concrete. His vision goes dark. 

~ 

  


Norange couldn’t have been out for more than a minute, because when his vision returns, he sees a cat darting away from the scene. It’s a big tom, but he moves like a weasel, effortlessly traversing the alley’s fire escape and taking twists and turns like he’s known it all his life. Norange immediately knows where he’s going. He hauls himself to his feet and, vision swimming, he runs after. 

  


Norange is a scrappy cat, who’s good at climbing, but he doesn’t know all the shortcuts that this strange tom does. He scrambles after, jumping around and trying to follow, but can’t catch up. He just has to hope he’ll get there in time, that the trio will be able to hold their own. 

  


Norange thinks his heart’s going to stop when he hears Goldenpaw yowl. “Una look out! Under the monster!” Hanging out with Silvermane taught him that he means “car,” and that means the strange tom made it already. But it also means he’s close. His running becomes even more urgent, his breath coming as quickly as his steps. 

  


Norange leaps down a fire escape and hits the bottom step hard. It clangs under him, but Goldenpaw doesn’t seem to notice. Because he’s found the trio, and Goldenpaw is locked in combat with the strange tom, Perry a few lengths away standing between them and Una.

  


Goldenpaw is quite a bit smaller than the strange tom, but he’s doing an incredible job holding his own in this fight. His fighting style is different than most cats Norange knows; it’s a disciplined version of fighting dirty. He’s fast, too, able to dart out from under the tom before he can try the same trick he pulled on Norange. He freezes for a moment,almost in awe of his friend’s ability. But talented or not, Goldenpaw is not going to win this fight alone. Norange bends his hind legs and takes off running towards them, his relatively small body hitting the strange tom’s side hard. He hears the wind getting knocked out of him. 

  


Goldenpaw catches his eye and flashes a smile. Either he’s grateful for Norange’s help, or he’s enjoying this. Norange is fine with either. 

  


The tom does surprisingly well, fighting against two opponents, but he only has one set of teeth. He’s whirling around with incredible skill, giving both of them more than enough scratches for their trouble. Eventually, though, he slips up. Goldenpaw’s teeth sink into the back of his neck between his shoulders. Norange helps hold him tom, his teeth bared. “Who  _ are _ you? What do you want with us!”   
  


“My name is none of your business, kit!” he snarls. “I’m here for the kittypet. Let’s call it a good investment.”

  


Norange and Goldenpaw look at each other. Goldenpaw slams the tom’s head into the ground. “Let’s get back!” 

~

  


The four of them take off running before the strange tom can wake up. They keep Una between the four of them protectively; while she can probably hold her own in a fight, Norange is following Perry’s lead. He clearly knows something that he and Goldenpaw don’t. 

  


Norange leads them around a corner, taking a familiar shortcut, when he sees it. At the top of the fire escape, a familiar black and white tom. When Fig sees them, he starts parkouring down to them, looking graceful as ever. Ahead of them, he sees Panna helping Salad along, while Silvermane walks beside them. It looks like they’re trying to hurry, but they aren’t managing to go very fast. As they arrive, Fig easily leaps the final step to the ground.

  


Everyone looks  _ awful. _ Salad is absolutely covered in blood, and Silvermane has his own fair share of scratches. Panna and Fig, while physically hurt, bear the same grim expressions as them. Norange immediately runs over to take Salad off of Panna’s shoulders, something both of them clearly appreciate.

  


“Were you attacked too?” Fig asks, looking over Goldenpaw and then Norange. Goldenpaw meows an affirmative, and Fig goes on to explain what’s happening.

  


“We were attacked by a tom who called himself Sailor. Silvermane and Salad managed to fend him off, but before he ran off he said that his friend Zucchini would ‘get her.’” Norange snorts. That’s not a very intimidating name. “We came trying to retrieve Una before he got the chance. But it seems you two have done your job as bodyguards well. I trust you’ll keep that up in the coming days.”

  


Norange and Goldenpaw both nod. 

  


“Fig, what’s this about? Who are these cats?” Salad asks, apparently still well enough to talk . “I’d like to know who I’m bleeding and dying for, thank you very much.”

  


“This is Captain Perry.” Fig nods towards the short grey tom. Norange exchanges a nervous look at Goldenpaw. He would’ve been  _ way _ more respectful if he’d known this tom was a  _ captain _ ! He hopes he doesn’t get in trouble for this.

  


Panna immediately stiffens and stands up straighter when he hears the title. Norange can see the nervous look in his eyes, hidden by all the formality. “And the molly, sir? What’s her name, sir?” 

  


While it sounds like the question was directed at Captain Perry, it’s Fig who speaks up. “That is Una. She is to be under our guard until we deliver her to the boss across the city. It is an honor, to be given this task. I’ve also been promoted to the rank of captain, now that Octopus has died mysteriously.” 

  


Goldenpaw immediately looks nervous at that. Well good riddance, Norange says.

  


“What does the boss even want with her?”

  


Fig looks at him evenly, considering. “Well, Norange, she’s his daughter.” 

  


Norange and Panna almost simultaneously choke. Another point for Norange’s soul siblings theory. “Wh- daughter!? He has! Her?” 

  


Panna is the first to remember himself, standing back up straight. “Hush, Norange! Those are captains you’re talking too!” Narancia is about to give a catty response when he realizes that, despite there being no reason for Panna to use that tone with him and he’ll absolutely be scuffling with him as soon as they get a chance, he’s right. Fig is a capo! 

  


Norange looks at Goldenpaw, beaming. His friend smiles right back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!! If you liked, please drop a kudos or comment! :D I have a whole lot for this AU, so if you want to see more, please let me know!! If anyone wants to hit me up on twitter, @BearSpare , I have SO MUCH I can infodump

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 is dropping on day 5 babey


End file.
